Vielleicht
by Kira Gmork
Summary: Eine weihnachtliche Story.


**Dies ist eine Story, die ihr auch im neuen ProfSnapeler Adventskalender nachlesen könnt! Schaut doch mal dort vorbei, es gibt in loser Reihenfolge während der Adventszeit immer neue Storys von euch sicher noch bekannten Autoren. :) (Einfach ProfSnapeler als Autor eingeben, dann findet ihr den diesjährigen Adventskalender - ich wünsche viel Spaß!)**

 **Vielleicht**

Im Wintersturm wirkte Malfoy Manor als hätte jemand das prächtige Anwesen in eine Schneekugel gepackt. Über einen verschneiten Pfad bewegte sich eine Kutsche dem noch fernen Ziel entgegen. Der Kutscher sah die hell erleuchteten Fenster immer nur dann, wenn er die Lider weit genug öffnen konnte, bevor ihm neue Flocken den Blick trübten. Er trieb mit einem Peitschenknall die beiden Pferde an. Das Trampeln der Hufe war im dicken Schnee kaum zu hören. Der Atem der Tiere bildete eine zarte Wolke über dem Gespann. Dieser feine Dunst war bereits ihr Begleiter seit Brian, der Kutscher, seinen Botendienst angetreten hatte. Statt Fahrgästen transportierte er eine große Kiste auf der Ladefläche, die durch ein Gestell, über dem eine Plane gespannt war, geschützt wurde. Die Sonne sank rasch in diesen Tagen, bald würde es dunkel werden. Brian musste noch vor dem Sonnenuntergang den Rand einer gefährlichen Schlucht passieren. Der schmale Weg war die größte Gefahr, die er auf seinem Weg zu bewältigen hatte. Er hatte keine Ahnung warum die Malfoys nach Voldemorts Fall in diese Gegend gezogen waren. Die unwirtliche Landschaft mochte einen rauen Charme haben – sie wirkte jedoch eher wie ein selbstgewähltes Gefängnis. Und in der Tat gab es kaum noch jemanden, der nach Lucius Malfoys Freispruch noch etwas mit dieser einst so angesehenen und machtvollen Familie zu tun haben wollte. Wie Malfoy erwirkt hatte, dass er nicht lebenslänglich nach Askaban musste, wusste der Kutscher ebenso wenig, wie der Rest der Zaubererwelt. Aber so, wie alle anderen auch, war er sich sicher, dass es nicht mit rechten Dingen zugegangen war. Die feine Gesellschaft machte seitdem einen großen Bogen um die Familie Malfoy. Liebend gerne hätte auch Brian den Auftrag abgelehnt, der mit einer Eule ein paar Tage zuvor bei ihm eingetroffen war. Aber da hatte es Drohungen in dem Schreiben von Lucius Malfoy gegeben, die Brian dazu zwangen, sich nun durch das Winterwetter zu schlagen und dabei sein, und das Leben seiner Pferde zu riskieren. Ihm war nichts anderes übrig geblieben als heute, an Heiligabend, Bionta und Fareen einzuspannen und dem ehemaligen Todesser eine Kiste zu bringen, deren Inhalt ihm selbst unbekannt war. Woher Lucius Malfoy von seinen illegalen Geschäften vor etlichen Jahren wusste, war Brian ein Rätsel, aber im Grunde hatte er immer geahnt, dass er für seine Schuld irgendwann würde bezahlen müssen – dass es nun durch jemanden geschah, der noch weit mehr Schuld auf sich geladen hatte, empfand er jedoch als zutiefst ungerecht.  
Besorgt blickte Brian zum Himmel, der sich bereits in drohende Düsternis hüllte.  
»Es sind nur die Schneewolken. Wenn wir nicht die Nerven verlieren, können wir den Auftrag rasch erledigen und später in einem Wirtshaus im nächsten Dorf einkehren. Ihr, meine lieben Pferdchen, werdet dort im Stall einen warmen Platz und Futter finden. Und ich werde zur Beruhigung meiner Nerven einen oder zwei ordentliche Krüge Butterbier oder auch etwas Stärkeres trinken. Morgen sieht die Welt bereits ganz anders aus. Dann machen wir uns auf den Heimweg und feiern das Weihnachtsfest.«  
Er ließ die Peitsche knallen wie schon so oft zuvor – doch diesmal fand sie ihr Ziel nicht in der Luft, sondern traf das Hinterteil von Fareen. Das Pferd wieherte erschrocken auf und legte an Tempo zu, sodass es auch Bionta mitriss. Brian wusste, dass er nicht klug handelte, aber die Angst saß ihm im Nacken. Er wollte so schnell wie möglich den Rückweg antreten, und das verlieh ihm eine gewisse Grausamkeit den Tieren gegenüber. Der eisige Wind setzte ihm mächtig zu, doch Brian hielt durch und sah sein Ziel schließlich immer näher kommen.  
Als er die Kutsche vor dem Portal von Malfoy Manor zum Halten gebracht hatte, stieg Brian vom Kutschbock und rieb sich über den struppigen Bart, der ganz weiß vom umherfliegenden Schnee war. Er ging zu seinen Pferden und streichelte ihnen die Köpfe, in der Hoffnung, dass sie ihm diesen Tag verzeihen mögen. Dann sah Brian sich um. Der Park um das Anwesen war für seinen Geschmack zu unheimlich. Überall standen dunkle, verwitterte Steinskulpturen, darum rankte dorniges Gestrüpp, dessen Stacheln so groß waren, dass sie die Schneedecke durchstießen, die auf ihnen lag. Der Kutscher stieg die Stufen zur Haustür hinauf und zog an einem Seil, worauf eine Glocke im Inneren des Gebäudes erklang. Er wartete eine gefühlte Ewigkeit. Brian rechnete mit einem Dienstmädchen oder einem Diener, der die Kiste in Empfang nehmen würde, doch als der Hausherr persönlich öffnete, rutschte dem Kutscher das Herz in die Hose. Natürlich kannte er Bilder von Lucius Malfoy aus dem Tagespropheten, doch ihn direkt vor sich zu sehen, war gänzlich anders. Der finstere Blick, der ihm aus den attraktiven blauen Augen begegnete, stellte einen krassen Gegensatz dar – vergleichbar wie das Antlitz einer hübsche Dirne, aus deren Schoß blutige Würmer krochen. Ja, dieser Mann hätte außerordentlich gut aussehen können, mit seinen weißblonden, langen Haaren, seinen feinen Gesichtszügen und den Augen in der Farbe eines Sommerhimmels. Doch was der Kutscher sah, erschreckte ihn zutiefst. Dieser Mann trug in all seiner Schönheit einen unübersehbaren Kern aus Hass und Bitterkeit.  
»Lade die Fracht ab! Ich werde dir dabei helfen. Wir bringen sie in den ersten Stock – dort ist eine Kammer, in die wir sie stellen werden.«  
Brian ging die Stufen hinab zur Kutsche. Er konnte spüren, dass Malfoy ihm folgte. Ein Kribbeln in Brians Nacken ließ ihn erschaudern – eine dunkle Vorahnung vielleicht. Malfoy hatte ihm in seinem Auftragsschreiben verboten, einen Zauberstab mitzubringen, aber Brian wusste, dass er ohnehin keine Chance gegen die dunklen Künste eines ehemaligen Todessers gehabt hätte. Einmal Todesser, immer Todesser – die verbotenen Flüche spukten ganz sicher immer noch in Lucius Malfoys Kopf herum.  
Brian hatte sich bereits an der Ladefläche positioniert, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass Malfoy um die Kutsche herum zu den Pferden gegangen war. Neugierig, aber überaus vorsichtig, spähte Brian zu ihm. Was er sah, verwirrte ihn zutiefst. Lucius Malfoy hatte Bionta seine Hand an die Stirn gelegt und sprach leise mit dem Pferd. Dann klopfte er ihm freundschaftlich den Hals und ging zu Fareen. Auch ihr wisperte er etwas zu und streichelte ihr dann die Stirn.  
„Wir sollten uns beeilen. Du möchtest sicher so schnell wie möglich den Heimweg antreten", rief er dann Brian zu und schwang sich auf die Ladefläche. Brian hätte niemals gedacht, dass Malfoy sich selbst die Hände schmutzig machen würde, aber er wurde eines Besseren belehrt. Gemeinsam hievten sie die Kiste von der Kutsche, die Stufen hinauf und schließlich in den ersten Stock. Brian sah sich unauffällig um. An Prunk fehlte es den Malfoys ganz offensichtlich auch jetzt nicht. Doch trotz der silbernen Leuchter und kostbaren Gemälde hätte Brian nicht mit Malfoy tauschen wollen. Er freute sich darauf, in sein bescheidenes Haus, zu seiner Frau und den beiden Töchtern zurückkehren zu können. Im Grunde sehnte er sich danach bereits, seit er sich die Kiste von den finsteren Gestalten hatte aushändigen lassen, die einen Unterschlupf in der Hafennähe behausten.  
„Danke für deine Dienste. Hier ist die Bezahlung, die ich dir versprochen habe." Malfoy reichte ihm einen Lederbeutel, dessen Gewicht darauf schließen ließ, dass er ausreichend gefüllt war. Brian nahm ihn entgegen, als er auch schon von Malfoy zur Tür und in den Flur hinaus gedrängt wurde. Dann drehte Lucius Malfoy den Schlüssel im Schloss und sagte: „Verlasse nun mein Haus!"  
Das grenzte fast schon an einen Rausschmiss, aber Brian war es egal, denn er wollte ohnehin keinen Moment länger bleiben. Eilig ging er die Treppe hinab, zog die Haustür hinter sich ins Schloss und bestieg den Kutschbock. Er griff zur Peitsche und trieb die Pferde an. Die Kutsche entfernte sich mit großer Geschwindigkeit vom Anwesen der Malfoys. Als der Weg schmaler wurde, wollte Brian das Tempo zügeln, doch Bionta und Fareen rannten immer schneller, obwohl er ihnen keinen Befehl dazu gegeben hatte. Die Kutsche schwankte heftig. Brian schrie die Tiere an und hielt sich nur mühsam auf dem Kutschbock. Die Schlucht tauchte vor ihm auf. „Haltet an! Verdammt nochmal, ihr bringt uns ja um!" Brian zog so fest an den Zügeln, wie es ihm möglich war, aber es war zu spät. Er sah die Pferde in den Abgrund stürzen – und Brian folgte ihnen mitsamt der Kutsche nur einen Wimpernschlag später.

Auf dem Tisch standen so viele übrig gebliebene Speisen, dass es beinahe so aussah, als hätten Narcissa und Lucius Malfoy überhaupt nichts gegessen. Ein Weihnachtsbaum mit üppigem Schmuck thronte neben dem flackernden Kamin. Lucius Malfoy reichte seiner Frau über den Tisch hinweg seine Hand. Sie ergriff sie. Er konnte erkennen, dass Narcissa die Tränen zurückhielt. Sie war traurig weil Draco über Weihnachten nicht zu ihnen gekommen war. Er schob vor, keine Zeit zu haben, doch in Wahrheit war es wohl so, dass auch er mit ihnen nichts mehr zu tun haben wollte. Lucius wusste, dass er die Schuld daran trug. Zu vieles hatte er falsch gemacht. Zu vieles davon war nicht mehr zu beheben. Zu vieles hatte sie entzweit.  
Narcissa und Lucius hatten sich ihre Geschenke bereits gegenseitig überreicht, bevor sie ihr Festmahl genossen hatten – wobei dies nicht das richtige Wort war. Genuss war schon lange nichts mehr, das sie empfinden konnten. Über ihnen lag immerwährende Trübsal. Als sie damals in das neue Haus eingezogen waren, hatte Narcissa Lucius am Tag ihrer Ankunft das Versprechen abgenommen, nie wieder verbotene Dinge zu tun. Und sie hatte ihm im Gegenzug versprechen müssen, die Schatten der Vergangenheit nicht ihr restliches Leben zerstören zu lassen. Sie hatten sich beide Mühe gegeben, aber keiner von ihnen hatte Wort halten können. Lucius selbst war es immerhin bis vor ein paar Tagen gelungen. Doch dann hatte er Informationen von einem alten Kontakt bekommen und sein Wort Narcissa gegenüber gebrochen. Er hatte es getan, weil er es tun musste – weil er sonst verrückt werden würde. All die langen Spaziergänge in der eindrucksvollen Landschaft, all die zarten Berührungen seiner Frau, all die Klänge sanfter Musik, hatten ihn nicht ruhiger gemacht. In ihm loderte Zorn. Ein so alter Zorn, dass es lächerlich war, die Schuld für alles darin zu suchen. Und doch tat er es.  
„Macht es dir etwas aus wenn ich früh zu Bett gehe?", fragte Narcissa.  
„Aber nein. Geh nur. Morgen machen wir einen Spaziergang im Schnee."  
Sie lächelte dankbar. Lucius wusste, dass er ihr immer eine Freude machte, wenn sie das Haus verließen. Es hielt das Gefühl aufrecht, sie seien nicht ein einsames Paar, das kein Ziel mehr im Leben hatte, als einfach nur die Zeit bis zu ihrem Tode herum zu bekommen. Was war nur aus ihnen geworden? Es war seine Schuld … alles SEINE Schuld!  
Er geleitete seine Frau zur Tür, küsste sie und strich durch ihr Haar. Es war so weich – und sie war immer noch wunderschön. Warum konnte er es nicht mehr so wie früher genießen? Weil er das Gefühl hatte, seit dem Prozess kein Anrecht mehr darauf zu haben. Wenn ihm nicht so viele Zauberer in hohen Positionen etwas schuldig gewesen wäre, hätte man ihn niemals freigesprochen. Dann würde er heute in einer Zelle in Askaban sitzen und Narcissa nur noch als Erinnerung bei sich haben. Immer wieder redete er sich ein, zu genießen, dass es anders war, aber seine Schuld hatte dennoch für eine Distanz gesorgt, die nicht zu überbrücken war.  
Als Narcissa die Stufen hinauf gegangen war, wartete Lucius, um sicherzugehen, dass sie im Bad fertig war und sich schlafen gelegt hatte. Erst dann schlich er selbst in den ersten Stock hinauf, ging zu der verschlossenen Tür und öffnete sie leise mit dem Schlüssel. Er durchschritt den Raum, zog seinen Zauberstab und entzündete leise murmelnd ein paar Kerzen. Dann verharrte er vor dem Paket. Er spürte, wie sein Herz schneller schlug – eine geradezu kindische Aufregung hatte ihn erfasst. Mit seiner Hand spürte er nach dem Gegenstand in seiner Rocktasche. Auch ihn hatte er auf illegalem Wege zu sich befohlen. Ja, er besaß immer noch Macht, und man fürchtete ihn. Er wartete auf das Gefühl der Genugtuung bei diesem Gedanken, doch es blieb aus.  
Lucius Malfoy seufzte leise und ließ den Zauberstab sinken. Es wäre nicht richtig, den kostbaren Gegenstand in dem Paket durch Zauberei zu entpacken. Nein, er wollte es lieber mit seinen Händen tun. Stück für Stück entfernte er das dicke Packpapier und dann den Karton. Er konzentrierte sich ganz auf seine Arbeit und betrachtete das Entpackte erst, als er es vollständig freigelegt hatte. Da war er: der Spiegel Nerhegeb!  
Lucius hatte seinen Blick auf den Rahmen fixiert, um den großen Moment noch ein wenig hinauszuzögern. Und plötzlich spürte er, wie der Mut ihn verließ. Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und umklammerte seinen Zauberstab, als könne er ihm Halt bieten.  
„Feige", murmelte Lucius. „Ich bin so erbärmlich feige ..." Er schloss die Lider und atmete tief durch. „Tu es endlich!", fuhr er sich dann selbst an. Er öffnete die Augen und blickte in den Spiegel. Zwei Gestalten waren darin zu sehen. Ein Kind und ein erwachsener Mann. Beinahe hatte Lucius schon vergessen, wie zerbrechlich er als Kind gewirkt hatte. Sein Vater hingegen sah so groß und mächtig aus, dass Lucius sogar jetzt vor ihm zurückwich und sich einen Schritt vom Spiegel fortbewegte. Doch sein kindliches Spiegelbild schreckte nicht vor dem übermächtigen Vater zurück, wie Lucius es stets getan hatte. Im Gegenteil: es streckte die Arme aus und ging auf dem Vater zu. Der gefürchtete Abraxas Malfoy ging in die Hocke und schloss das Kind Lucius in die Arme. Er hielt ihn fest … er hielt ihn einfach nur fest.  
Lucius Malfoy spürte, wie ihm Tränen die Wangen hinab liefen. Er hatte nicht gespürt, dass sie sich aus seinen Augen stahlen, aber er wischte sie auch nicht fort, als sie sich ihren Weg über sein Gesicht bahnten. Niemand konnte ihn jetzt sehen. Niemand konnte sehen, was er nun sah – das, was er am meisten begehrte: die Umarmung seines Vaters. Vielleicht wäre alles anders gekommen, wenn Abraxas ihn nur ein einziges Mal hätte spüren lassen, dass er ihn liebte. Vielleicht wäre die Welt für Lucius dann eine bessere … und für Narcissa und Draco.  
Aber hatte er nicht selbst den gleichen Fehler bei seinem Sohn gemacht? Hatte er ihm jemals wirklich das Gefühl gegeben, geliebt zu werden? Oder war es nur Stolz gewesen, was er ihn hatte spüren lassen? Stolz – ein starkes Gefühl und ein schönes Geschenk – und doch nichts im Vergleich zu bedingungsloser Liebe. Liebe, die auch Lucius als Kind so sehr ersehnt, doch nie erhalten hatte. Im Spiegel streichelte der immer noch hockende Abraxas dem kleinen Lucius sanft über den Rücken. Der erwachsene Lucius konnte es beinahe spüren, so sehr vertiefte er sich in das Bild. Und dann fasste er einen Entschluss. Vieles war bereits versäumt worden, doch noch war es nicht zu spät! Er würde Draco seine Liebe noch zeigen können. Und Narcissa glücklich machen, indem er sich in Zukunft wirklich an sein Versprechen hielt. Doch ein letztes Mal würde er es noch brechen müssen. Lucius Malfoy griff in seine Tasche und holte den Gegenstand hervor. Er blickte auf das ganz besondere Schmuckstück und murmelte: „Einige wenige Drehungen sollten wohl genügen."

Im Wintersturm wirkte Malfoy Manor als hätte jemand das prächtige Anwesen in eine Schneekugel gepackt. Über einen verschneiten Pfad bewegte sich eine Kutsche dem noch fernen Ziel entgegen. Der Kutscher namens Brian sah die hell erleuchten Fenster immer nur dann, wenn er die Lider weit genug öffnen konnte, bevor ihm neue Flocken den Blick trübten. Er wollte seine Pferde Bionta und Fareen gerade zur Eile antreiben, als vor ihm auf dem Weg eine Gestalt auftauchte. Der Kutscher zog die Zügel an und brachte die Kutsche nur wenige Meter vor der verhüllten Gestalt zum Stehen. Das Gesicht der Person war durch eine große Kapuze kaum zu erkennen, auf dem dunklen Umhang lag eine große Menge Schneeflocken. Wie lange mochte der Mann hier bereits stehen?  
„Soll ich Sie mitnehmen?", fragte Brian. Der Mann tat ihm leid, da er halb erfroren sein musste. Doch dann ließ der Fremde die Kapuze hinabgleiten und Brian keuchte erschrocken auf. Der Mann, der ihm den Weg versperrte, war Lucius Malfoy – und er war sein Auftraggeber, der ihm gedroht hatte, seiner Frau und seinen Töchtern von seinen zwar längst vergangenen, aber dennoch illegalen Machenschaften zu erzählen.  
„Master Malfoy, ich habe das gewünschte Paket hier auf meinem Wagen. Ich habe mich wirklich beeilt … die Pferde wurden von mir nicht geschont, damit ich so schnell wie möglich meine Aufgabe erfüllen kann." Brian spürte, wie ihm das Blut in den Adern gefror. Niemand wusste, dass er hier war – niemand würde ihn jemals finden, wenn ihm und den Tieren jetzt etwas zustieß. Dieser Malfoy machte ihm Angst. Warum war er hier? Brian behielt ihn genau im Blick, obwohl er wusste, dass er gegen den ehemaligen Todesser ohnehin nichts ausrichten konnte.  
Lucius Malfoy kam auf die Kutsche zu und streckte seine Hand nach den Pferden aus. Er streichelte Bionta und Farren und tätschelte ihnen den Hals. Dann kam er um das Gespann herum und blickte zu Brian hinauf.  
„Ich bin gekommen, um dir zu sagen, dass du umkehren sollst. Bringe das Paket dorthin zurück, wo du es her hast. Man wird es entgegennehmen, und du wirst nie wieder mit diesen Leuten zu tun haben müssen. Hier ist dein Lohn." Malfoy reichte Brian einen gut gefüllten Geldbeutel. Der nahm ihn völlig verwirrt entgegen.  
„Ich soll wirklich den Heimweg antreten?"  
„Ja, das sollst du. Verbringe den Heiligabend im Kreise deiner Familie. Ich schwöre dir, dass weder sie noch du jemals wieder von mir hören werden. Dort vorne ist ein guter Platz, um die Kutsche zu wenden. Tue es dort, denn dahinter wird der Weg zu schmal und führt an der Schlucht entlang."  
Damit zog sich Lucius Malfoy die Kapuze wieder über den Kopf, drehte sich um und ging durch den Schnee davon. Brian wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Doch dann fiel ihm etwas ein, das er diesem seltsamen Malfoy gerne wünschen wollte.  
„Frohe Weihnachten, Sir!", rief er.  
„Frohe Weihnachten", kam die Erwiderung, doch Malfoy drehte sich nicht mehr um.

Der Abend war bereits hereingebrochen, als Lucius Malfoy mit seiner Frau am großen Speisetisch saß. Narcissa war wunderschön und Lucius konnte kaum den Blick von ihr wenden. Sie strahlte vor Freude. „Ist das wirklich wahr? Draco wird herkommen? Heute noch?"  
„Ja, es ist wahr. Er müsste jeden Moment hier eintreffen. Und dann feiern wir Weihnachten, wie es sich für eine Familie gehört, die einander liebt."  
Narcissa Malfoy sah ihn überrascht an, so sehr hatten seine Worte sie aus der Fassung gebracht. Auch für Lucius fühlte es sich noch seltsam an, über das Gefühl der Liebe zu sprechen – und er hoffte, dass dieser Zauber noch lange erhalten blieb, um irgendwann höchstens zur schönen Gewohnheit abzuschwächen.


End file.
